


Jingle Bells, Sandburg Smells

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2006, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seasonal double drabble (200 words) written in December 2006 for <a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ts_secret_santa</b>. The prompt was 'Jingle Bells'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells, Sandburg Smells

“Jingle bells, Sandburg smells, everyone ran away. Everyone knows that Sandburg’s smell gets grosser every day.”

His partner’s tuneless singing was giving Jim a headache. But he had to ask, nevertheless. “Where the hell did _those_ words come from?”

Blair looked abashed. “It’s what some of the other kids used to sing at school. Kind of a hazing thing. I guess I, uh, appropriated it.”

“Appropriated it?”

“Yeah. You know, to take away the power of the words.” He frowned. “Hey Jim? You don’t think I smell, do you?”

Jim sniffed conspicuously in Blair’s direction. “Oh yeah. You smell.”

Blair looked hurt. “I do?”

“Definitely.” Jim reached out, and hooked Blair by the back of the neck to draw him close. The other man shuddered as Jim pressed his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breathing deep, luxuriating in the sudden rush of pheromones.

After a few moments, Jim raised his head, to look into eyes heavy-lidded with arousal. “Jingle bells,” he crooned, every bit as off-key as Blair. “Sandburg smells, Jimmy wants to play. Everyone knows that Sandburg’s smell gets sexier every day.” He grinned. “How’s that for appropriation?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blair breathed. “I like it.”

 

The End


End file.
